A Clueless Start
by WitheringNight
Summary: Raguna's as clueless, and oblivious, as ever. It's easy to see what's going on in front of him but he can't even figure it out and it has to do with him. But not everything, or everyone, is hopeless.
1. Watchful Eyes

**Story: A Clueless Beginning**

**Chapter 1- Watchful Eyes**

**Notes: This entire story will be in author's POV.**

**Topic: Rune Factory (Frontier)**

* * *

_Some things are just impossible to understand..._

* * *

Raguna was just going about his regular schedule which involved watering his crops, getting rid of weeds, rocks, twigs, and other unnecessary farmland things. His schedule also involved going around and greeting the villagers or getting to know some new ones, unless he was sick of course.

It was all fine and dandy the first three years that he's been in Trampoli. He made some wonderful friends, got to know some people more, befriended monsters, and conquered some fears, and danger, along the way. Then he began to notice something odd...It started near the end of summer (He didn't notice it right then) when he went to go visit his neighbor, Eric, he wanted to talk to him about farming. And that's what he did...

_**-Summer 23rd-**_

_It was a sunny day and Raguna was just making himself some breakfast. He couldn't decide on what to have. He had a lot of vegetables, from different seasons and places, and had no idea what to make._

_"I could make myself some eggs...that would be good." He thought. "But then again I've had that for the past three days..." He had been in a hurry to get the day started so he made the easiest thing, and the fasted, to make. Which was eggs and orange juice. But today was different. It was near the end of summer, and he had harvested all of his crops, so there was no point in preparing any new ones._

"_Hm..." He thought. Then it came to him. He could make some french toast with a side of strawberries and pineapple. His stomach growled at the thought of the outcome._

"_Well, better get started." He thought._

It was only after he ate, and cleaned up, that he decided to go to Eric's farm.

_He was walking across the bridge and down the path. It wasn't that far to get to Eric's...actually he could see him perfectly from his own farm. If he was in the right place that is..._

"_Hm...I can see him now actually." He thought. He then called out his name._

"_Hey! Eric!" The man turned around at the sound of his name. Once he saw Raguna he grinned. The boy was a wonderful friend and good company. So, stopping what he was doing, he waited for him to come over._

"_Hello Raguna, how are you this morning?" He asked. Raguna smiled. It had taken a lot, surprisingly, to get Eric to say his name instead of Young Man, or Boy, whenever they greeted each other. He was glad when he finally got through to him._

"_Nothing much, just going to spend the day talking to everyone else and relaxing. It's almost the end of summer so there's no point in farming right now." He said. Eric nodded._

"_Yes, that's true. I'm almost done with my crops, some started late due to the cold I had last week, but they'll be ready before summer ends." He said, then he thought of something. "Would you like to help?"_

_Raguna nodded, "Yeah, I'd love to. I also need to talk to you for some farming information." He said. Eric nodded, "Well, I'll be happy to assist." Then they started. They didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them from across the way._

"_Hm..." Was all the person said. They then turned around and went into their house._

* * *

**SilentAngeli: Well, if you've played or watched videos of Rune Factory Frontier, it's kind of obvious to who was watching Raguna and Eric. After all there are only two houses in the Southern District.**


	2. A Talk

**Story: A Clueless Start**

**Chapter 2- Let's Talk**

**Topic: Rune Factory (Frontier)**

* * *

_Perhaps some things are better left alone..._

* * *

After that day in the summer, Raguna began to notice that Kross would come by his farm a lot often. It was usually whilst he was farming, so they didn't talk much, but they did talk. When he first met the man, he had to admit, he was kind of freaked out. He thought he was one of those people who collected skulls, knives, and other strange objects. He was surprised to learn that the man was surprisingly strong, brave, and fierce warrior (The agent thing). That all contradicted the silent and poetic person he met at the beginning of his stay here.

"Hehe...it's actually kind of funny if you think about it." Raguna thought.

"What's so funny?" He heard a voice ask causing him to jump. Turning around, and pointing his sickle at the person, he saw that it was Kross, the very person he was thinking about. He blinked before lowering his sickle.

"Sorry...you scared me...again..." He said. Sometimes Kross would just come up behind him, say something, and scared the jeebuz out of him. It annoyed him and he had a feeling Kross got amusement out of it, which annoyed him even further.

Kross grinned, "Hehe..." Was all he said before looking around at the field. He blinked. Raguna looked down for a moment. He was used to Kross's silent ways.

"I still wonder what he's thinking sometimes, I think everyone does at some point." He thought before looking at the older man again.

"So...you just come to watch, again?" He questioned. Kross looked at him before shaking his head, "No, I wanted to ask you for your assistance."

Raguna looked at him, tilting his head a little, before asking"With what?" He was curious, to tell you the truth, because it was rare that Kross would ask for help or accept it. He did with that roof one time, but that was the only time. Every time he asked if he could help with his own house expansions, he would say no.

Kross looking over towards the pathway to his house, "I was thinking of farming..." He began. "In the dungeon on Whale Island." Raguna nodded. He was the only farmer here, surprisingly, that has ever decided to farm there. Everyone said that monsters showed up, destroyed the crops, and it took time away from farming when they had to fight them off. Even if they closed the portal they came back the next time...

"So...will you help me?" Kross questioned after a minute of Raguna's silence. Raguna, snapping out of his thoughts, smiled "Yeah, I'll be glad to help. When were you planning on going?"

"Tomorrow actually...if you're busy I can do it myself though." He said. Raguna shook his head, "No! I'm not busy, I'll meet you at the beanstalk at 12, alright?" He said. Kross stared at him before walking away. And due to the fact that Raguna had turned around at that moment, he didn't notice what happened.

**-Start-**

Eric had been coming out of his home, when he noticed his nearest neighbor, Kross, was at Raguna's farm. He wondered what he was doing.

"I suppose I could ask once he leaves." He thought. So, tending to his crops, he waited until said man came walking pass his way.

"Hello." He called out to the man once near enough. Kross stopped and stared at him. Why was he talking to him? Even if he had a reputation in the town for being "nice" he never talked to him more than what was necessary. The only person who did that was Raguna himself.

Anyways, he said a simple "Hello" before walking onwards. He was then stopped once again.

"If I may ask, what were you talking to Raguna about? We're all farmers, no? Perhaps you had some questions? You can always ask me, I'll answer all of your questions. We all have to help each other out, correct?" He said to the man. Kross looked at him from the corner of his left eye. He sure does talk a lot, doesn't he? They were both complete opposites of each other. He was silent and that man was loud. Makes you wonder why they were neighbors, huh?

Anyways, Kross responded with "No thanks. I can handle my farm on my own." He said before walking forwards. Though he was stopped once again.

"You didn't answer my first question." Eric said. Kross turned to look at him.

"Why?" He simply asked. Eric thought for a moment. Why did he ask the question? It was really none of his concern, but he still couldn't help but wonder.

"Just wanted to know. Thought you were asking a question about farming is all." He said. Kross stared at him before walking off towards his own home. What a waste of time.

* * *

**SilentAngeli: Hmm...I have nothing to say. Do you? If so put it in your review :)**


	3. Danny

**Story: A Clueless Start**

**Chapter 3- Danny**

**Topic: Rune Factory (Frontier)**

* * *

_How crazy is jealousy?..._

* * *

Raguna was standing by the beanstalk, awaiting for Kross. He was early, yes, but he was still shocked that he was asked for help by the independent socially awkward man. Besides, he thought he might as well get going before he ends up making other plans.

Nevertheless, he was standing near the beanstalk, thinking, when a voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Why are you just standing there?" It was Danny. Raguna blinked at him before answering, "Oh...I was just waiting for someone." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" He questioned. Then Kross came up behind him.

"Hello." He simply said making Danny jump a little, just a little. He turned around and glared at the man.

"Why did you do that!" He exclaimed. Raguna then stepped in between them, knowing how Danny's temper was. He was once on the receiving end of it after all...

"He does that to a lot of people, I told him it wasn't funny but he doesn't listen." Raguna said before sending a glare in Kross's direction. Luckily he was here or else some serious damage might've been done. Kross's a past time warrior and Danny's a tempermental boy. That wouldn't have been a pretty scene.

"So...was there something else that you needed?" He asked Danny. Said boy was silent for a moment.

"Are you two by any chance going to Whale Island?" He questioned. That place, even though strange, drew in many curious minds...including himself. He always wanted to check it out but never had the time to do it. Since he worked somewhere else now, and no longer owning a general store, he had more time to do other things.

"Danny? Did you hear me?" Raguna questioned. Danny looked at him, "No."

"I said that we were. We were going to farm up there." He said.

"Hm...could I come with you two?" He questioned. Raguna raised an eyebrow whilst Kross's face well...was expressionless as always. Though he was wondering why the tempermental boy wanted to come with them to Whale Island. What purpose would he have there?

"Uh..." Raguna started.

"You'll need a weapon." Kross interrupted. Raguna nodded, "Yeah, there are monsters in the dungeon, where the farmland happens to be so...you'll need protection."

Danny nodded, "Alright...I have a-"

"You can borrow my sword." Raguna interrupted. "I always carry two just in case something happens to one of them." Then then pulled a sword from his weapon holder. He handed it to Danny. Kross watched curiously as the boy smiled, lightly.

"Hm..." He thought.

"Thanks." Danny then said. "So, are we going now?" Raguna nodded and they made there way up the beanstalk.

**-Whale Island-**

Once there Danny looked at Raguna oddly. They had just climbed the beanstalk and he was certain that he was about to faint.

"You do this all the time?" He questioned. Raguna nodded.

"Yeah, after a while you get used to climbing it. You'll hardly be out of breath once you get up here." He said before pulling something out of his bag. It was some water.

"Here, drink this." He said handing it to him. He drank it and felt somewhat better, it could've been worse though.

"Thanks." He said once again. Raguna nodded before turning to Kross, who was silent throughout the scene.

"The dungeon is right over there." He said pointing in its direction. Kross nodded, "Let's go then." They then made their way towards the dungeon area, but not before passing the rock Raguna first encountered when he first came up here. He had almost forgotten about it.

"What is that supposed to be?" Danny questioned. Upon a closer look he noticed words on it, "Trust lies with twelve maidens..."

"I wonder why that's written there." Kross said. Raguna, who was hoping that they didn't talk about the rock, smiled.

"Well, I don't know what it means, but we should get going. We don't want to be here all day." He said before moving towards the dungeon. Kross and Danny blinked before walking after him. What was his problem?

Once they got to the entrance of the cave, Danny stopped. Raguna and Kross looked at him when he did this.

"Aren't you coming?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but what if..." He then stopped. He hated admitting to his flaws or weaknesses.

"What if you can't defeat the monsters?" Raguna finished for him. He wasn't that oblivious, to some things he were, but not everything. Danny didn't say anything. Raguna smiled before walking over to him. He took the sword and then slashed it through the air a couple of times.

"It's not that hard." He started. "I learned how to use it on my own a lot quicker than I though. You can too if you try." He then handed the sword back to Danny.

"Try it out." He said. "We won't go in until we're sure that you can defend yourself...unless you want to head back down the beanstalk of course."

"Hmph..." Danny thought. "This makes me sound...weak." He then decided to show them that he didn't need protecting. He slashed the sword through the air and almost hit Kross with it. The mans expression didn't change though.

Raguna, not wanting a fight to break out, smiled at Danny. "Well, you have good form so I think you can handle yourself in there. Let's go." He said before walking into the dungeon. Kross followed after him and then Danny. Honestly, even if he was who he was, the man in front of him creeped him out. He didn't understand why he was here or anything about him at all.

After that thought he watched as a portal opened before them and some monsters came out. They looked like little elves, or dwarfs, but they were green. They immediately came forwards to attack them. There was only two so, since they were closer, Kross attacked one and Raguna attacked one. Danny didn't know what to do and once again felt useless. Maybe coming up here wasn't such a good idea.

"Don't even know why I wanted to." He didn't go to ask Raguna to go with him up there at first. But for some odd reason after seeing that Kross was going with him he wanted to.

"I don't even know where that came from." He thought angrily. There was another thing he hated. Not knowing something.

Anyways, whilst thinking about this subject, he didn't notice Raguna calling his name. Until he started shaking him. Pushing him off slightly, and glaring at him, Danny asked "What?"

Raguna looked at him, "I was calling your name. I had wanted you to destroy the portal while Kross and I defeated the monsters, but now it's gone so..." He said looking down slightly. Danny stared at him and Kross. The man was looking at Raguna.

"Hmph..." Danny thought before shaking his head. There was no reason to be upset.

Anyways, scratching his head, Danny looked at Raguna "Sorry, I suppose, I was thinking about something. I guess I blocked out everything." he said. Raguna looked at him before nodding.

"Understood, but try not to do it often. You could wind up being seriously hurt. Especially if you're here by yourself." He said. "We couldn't have you going to the infirmary, now could we?" Danny chuckled.

"Suppose not." He said. "Let's go." They then walked on.

* * *

**SilentAngeli: Hm...seems like Danny might have an interest in Raguna. That's...interesting...**


	4. Falling

**Story: A Clueless Start**

**Chapter 4- Falling**

**Topic: Rune Factory (Frontier)**

* * *

_Will you catch me if I fall? Or will you let me drop?..._

* * *

Danny, Kross, and Raguna were all in a safe farming area in the dungeon. After defeating a few monsters, with Danny's help, Raguna went on to helping Kross with the farm work. Danny, just being here for "curious" reasons, watched as they worked. They both looked really into their work.

"Something everyone here in Trampoli has in common." He thought. They were all hard workers in one area or another. It was kind of...

"Danny? Are you alright?" He heard Raguna ask. He looked down at him from his spot on the rocky wall.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He questioned. Raguna shrugged.

"I never took you as the silent type. I thought you would've done more talking...you could say I'm worried." He said. Danny blinked, feeling his face heat up, even if it was just a little. Luckily it was dark in here. Anyways, to shake off the odd feeling, he laughed a little.

"You don't need to worry about me." He said. "I'm good. Worry about yourself." He then stopped. That last part sounded wrong, and by wrong he meant horrible, mean, the usual kind of thing he might say. But Raguna and himself were friends, or at least sort of friends, after all he did stop him from leaving Trampoli.

"Okay..." Was all Raguna said before going back to his work. Danny wasn't sure but the boy sounded slightly sad. He did however notice that Kross was staring at him.

"What?" He questioned in his normal voice. The man continued to stare at him before going back to his own work.

"Hmph..." Danny thought.

**-Start-**

Once everything was finished they all headed out of the dungeon, but not without defeating a few monsters again, but no permanent damage was done.

"So, do you get the idea of farming in the dungeon. It's a lot harder to do than at your own farmland." Raguna told Kross.

"Yes, perhaps it is, but I believe I'll be fine. Thanks..." He told him. Raguna smiled, "Anytime" He then took a look at Danny from the corner of his eye. The boy had been quiet ever since their little talk in the dungeon.

"That can't be bothering him though, right?" He questioned. He and Danny were friends, to him, but it did hurt when he pushed him away. He thought that he if he could gain Kross's respect and friendship he could also gain Danny's.

Anyways, while he was thinking of that, he didn't notice a rock lodged in the ground until he almost hit the ground, and he means almost. Someone had caught him. Looking around he noticed he was almost at the edge of the beanstalk. If he had fallen...

Now, looking at his savior, he saw that it was Danny. He blinked...

"Er..." He started.

"Don't." Danny said before helping him up. "If you had fallen it would've looked odd that someone didn't try to help." There goes his coldness once again.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true." Raguna said with a chuckle. "But thanks anyways..." Danny nodded before taking his leave down the beanstalk. Raguna looked at Kross who was still.

"Are you alright?" He questioned. Kross looked at him before going down the beanstalk himself. Raguna sighed before going down himself.

* * *

**SilentAngeli: Hm...I wonder how Danny saving Raguna's life will play into this tale? I don't know, perhaps you can guess?**


	5. Help

**Story: A Clueless Start**

**Chapter 5- Help**

**Topic: Rune Factory (Frontier)**

* * *

_**Funny how some people act with certain emotions...  
**_

* * *

After the incident up at Whale Island, Danny had been avoiding Raguna, and Kross. Kross, he wasn't so worried about since he never spoke to him anways, but Raguna often came by to buy something. It was practically inevitable that they would cross paths again.

"Ugh...this is so annoying." Danny thought. He didn't notice when someone walking into the story.

"Are you alright Danny?" He then heard their voice. Looking up he saw that it was Mist.

"Nothing at all. Do you need something?" He questioned. She shook her head, "No, I just came by to get something for Raguna. He's sick so..." Danny nodded.

"Do you know what he wanted?" He questioned. She nodded before handing him a piece of paper. It had three items on it. He then turned around and looked for said items.

"Danny...why are you avoiding Raguna?" Mist questioned. He almost his head on a shelf. He looked at her. How did she know he was doing that?

"If you want to know how I know then that's because he told me that you leave whenever he gets here." She said. Danny looked at her with a small glare. It was true, but he didn't want to hear it. Normally Raguna came here around 1:00, so he had his breaks changed to 12:45 which would leave enough time for Raguna to come and go whilst he was on break.

"My lunch break was changed and it just so happens to be that time is around the time Raguna comes here." Danny finally said. Mist nodded but didn't say anything more. She got the items Raguna needed, payed for them, and walked out the door. Looking down Danny noticed she left something...it was a note. Picking it up he read it:

_You know you're hurting him with your silence right? After all you did save his life._

_-Mist_

Danny looked up and then back down at the note. Then he crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. He sighed, angrily.

"I hate this." He thought.

**-Raguna's Farm-**

Raguna was lying in his bed, he had gotten the items that he had sent Mist off to get, and when she returned she told him what Danny had said. It sounded odd to him.

"His lunch break just so happens to be around the time that I go to his store, I wonder why that is?" He thought. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Danny probably changed the time himself. He felt a small pain in his chest and it wasn't from his sickness. He felt like this around a lot of people, well namely two people. At first it disturbed him and he ignored it but it happened quiet often so...that wasn't avoidable anymore.

He always felt this way when they did or said something that hurt his emotions. He knew that they didn't mean it but he couldn't help but feel...sad...over it.

Sighing, Raguna drank some of his tea, "This is all so complicated." He thought. Do you know what it's like to be in his shoes right now, do you?

Whilst he was ranting, in his mind, he didn't hear a pair of feet walking across the floor.

"Raguna." The person said making him jump. Looking up, frightfully, at the person he saw that it was Kross. Raguna glared at him.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one day you know." He said.

"Hehe..." Was all Kross said. Raguna looked at him to see that he had a plate of food in his hands.

"Who's that for?" He questioned. Kross looked at the dish in his hands before handing it to him.

"It's from Mist. She told me to give it to you, she had something else to go get." He said. Raguna nodded and began to eat the food. Kross watched him, curiously.

"Have you been...eating...lately, Raguna?" He questioned making the boy stop his eating process.

"Yeah...why?" He questioned.

"You seem to be eating with a lot of...vigor." Kross said. Raguna shook his head, "Lara told me that I should only eat certain kinds of food, including this one, so I've been hungry almost all day. Some of the dishes require special ingredients that I, nor Mist, has...hm...perhaps I should ask Eric."

Kross looked at him, "I'll do it. You should stay in bed." He said before taking his leave down the stairs. Raguna stared after him before shrugging and continuing his eating.

**-Eric's Farm-**

Eric was tilling some squares in his field when a voice knocked him out of his work.

"You." They said. Turning around he saw that it was his neighbor, Kross.

"Ah! Kross, what can I assist you with today?" He questioned the man. Kross stared at him, blankly.

"Raguna said that he needed some special ingredients for these recipes. He wants to know if you had any of these items." He said handing over the list he found in the kitchen.

Eric looked at the list, "Hm...why didn't he come and ask himself?" He questioned looking up.

"He's sick. I was there, Mist went out, and so I came to deliver the message." Kross simply said.

Eric nodded, "Oh, I see...well, I'll go look in my storage to see if I have any of these items. If I do, I'll bring them over personally." He said. He then watched as Kross walked away back towards Raguna's farm. That man was seriously strange.

**-Raguna's Farm-**

Raguna was walking around in his kitchen when the door opened. He looked over to see Kross standing there.

"That was fast. Did he have the ingredients?" Raguna asked. Kross didn't say anything, but he did grab his arm and pulled him back upstairs. Then he sat him down on his bed. Raguna blinked.

"What..." He started.

"You're suppose to be resting. You shouldn't be up, you should be more careful." He said. "You could faint at any moment."

Raguna started to protest, "But..."

Kross shook his head, "The only way for you to get better is by staying in bed. When Mist comes back she can help you around, but for now I'm here. You will stay in bed." He said. "Are we clear?"

Raguna nodded, "Yeah...we're clear." He said before lying down. "So...did you get the ingredients?"

"He said he would bring them over if he can find them." Kross said rather dejectedly. Raguna raised an eyebrow but didn't think anything of it.

"So...are you going to stay here or wait for him by the door?" He questioned. Kross looked at him.

"I'll stay here. You might get up." He said. "Though I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to not do that again, correct?" Raguna nodded. He didn't want to know what he meant by that last statement.

"He sure seems worried." He thought before laughing. "That's odd and somewhat funny." He then began to picture Kross as a worried person, like Lara was. Then he frowned, that was an odd picture.

"Truthfully I'm good with this Kross." He thought. "A worried one would be too weird and it might freak some people out." He then heard a knock at the door.

"That must be Eric. Since I can't get up will you go get it?" He said to Kross. The man got up and walked down the stairs but not before sending Raguna a look that said "Don't move."

"I won't move." Raguna said. Once Kross was down the stairs he sighed.

"I hate being sick." He thought.

-Downstairs-

Kross walked down the stairs and went to the door. Once there he opened it. It wasn't Eric but it was Danny.

"Wonder why he's here?" He thought curiously.

"Er...I heard that Raguna was sick, but I came to talk to him." Danny said. Kross looked up towards the stairs and saw a patch of hair peeking out from the top. He shook his head.

"I'll be back." He said to Danny before going up the stairs. He saw Raguna rush to get into his bed. He blinked at the boy.

"Er...I..." Raguna started.

'Don't." Kross interrupted. "Danny is down there. He wishes to speak to you." He watched as Raguna's eyes widened.

"Really?" He questioned. "Hm...I thought he was avoiding me." He then looked at Kross. "Send him up." Kross went back downstairs and then came back up with Danny in tow.

"You look horrible." Was the first thing Danny said. He didn't stick too close though. He didn't want to get sick.

"So, other than my current looks, what did you want to talk about?" Raguna questioned. Danny sighed.

"Well...Look, I know that it seems like I've been avoiding you lately, but that's not the truth." He said. Raguna and Kross stared at him. It was an obvious lie.

"Then, what is the cause?" Raguna questioned with a tilt of his head. "You can tell me, after all, we are friends right?" Danny was silent.

"Uh...yeah. Well my schedule was changed so that I had more time to work, since my previous schedule was when a lot of people came into the store." He finally said. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Raguna nodded, "I understand...I forgive you, sorry for thinking otherwise." He said even if he didn't mean it. Danny nodded "Yeah, thanks..." He said then he turned to leave but bumped into someone. It was Eric.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Danny told the man. Eric stood up and raised an eyebrow at Danny. What was he doing here?

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

"That's none of your concern." Danny immediately answered. Eric shook his head before looking at Raguna.

"I had some of the ingredients you were looking for. I put them in your shelf and refrigerator." He said. Raguna grinned, "Thanks! Um...do you want the money for them? How much do they cost?"

Eric shook his head, "They're on the house. Don't worry about it, after all you need them more then I do." He said with a smile. Raguna gave him another smile.

"Thanks!" He said. Then everything got quiet. He looked at the three males in the room with him. Kross was sitting in the chair beside his bed, Danny was standing by the stairs looking irritable, and Eric was just standing there also. Then he remembered something.

"Oh! I meant to give you all something." He announced. He then pulled something from under his bed. It was two pouches. After looking inside both of them he handed one to Eric and one to Danny. He then looked at Kross.

"The thing I have for you is in that box. You'll recognize it when you see it." He said with a smile. Kross looked at said box before walking over to it. After opening it, and looking into it, he found what Raguna was talking about. With slightly widened eyes he pulled it out.

"It's a cat's tail." Raguna said. "I know you love them and I wanted to thank you for assisting me with Brodik." He then looked at Danny and Eric.

"You two have helped me from the beginning. I wanted to thank you for that. I hope you enjoy your gifts." He said to them. He then watched their reactions. Danny had turned away from him, Eric was just staring into the bag, and Kross was looking at the wall.

"Um...do you like them?" He questioned.

"Yes. I love it! Thanks." Eric said with a smile.

"Yeah...thanks." Danny said.

"Thank you..." Kross said. Raguna smiled once more.

"You're welcome." He said. They then stood there once more before Mist came up the stairs. She looked at all of them with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you all here?" She questioned. None of them answered her question thought.

"Uh...I have to go water my crops." Eric said before going down the stairs.

"I have to get back to the store." Danny said following Eric's lead. Kross looked at Raguna.

"Well, you know why I'm here and Mist is back, so I'll be taking my leave." He said before going down the stairs himself. He saw a smile on Mist's face.

"What are you smiling about?" He questioned. "Not to be rude, I mean. I was just curious." Mist laughed.

"Well if you don't get it then there's no need to worry about it, at least not now anyways." She said. Raguna raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

* * *

**SilentAngeli: Seems like even Mist knows why the guys are acting so strange lately. Poor, oblivious, Raguna...its a sad day indeed for him.**


	6. Three Letters

**Story: A Clueless Start**

**Chapter 6- Three Notes**

**Topic: Rune Factory (Frontier)**

* * *

_Some things are easy to figure out..._

* * *

Kross was in his fields, by the fence, when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see the mail girl, Anette, standing there.

"Here." She said before running off. He looked in his hands to see a letter. He blinked. It was rare that he ever got a letter, especially this kind of letter. It was a pink letter, a greeting letter.

"Hm...wonder who it's from." He thought taking the letter out. He skimmed through the letter and saw no hint of who it was from.

"Curious..." He thought before actually reading the letter. It went like this:

_To Kross,_

_Even though it's a bit strange, you must get used to the thought of seeing someone in a new light. You mustn't push them away for if you do they may never return. Try your best to get closer to your special person, I'm sure you'll learn something along the way._

_Think about it..._

_End._

After reading it Kross looked up and around. What was this? Who knew? It had to be someone in town, obviously, but who?

"It has to be someone who doesn't mind this sort of thing." He thought going into his house. "But who could that be?"

**-Eric's Farm-**

Eric was looking over his crops when Anette came by and gave him his letter personally. He smiled and thanked her as she went on her way. Looking down at the letter it, he noticed it was pink...hm...a greeting letter.

"Wonder who it's from?" He questioned to himself. Opening it he began to read the letter. It went like this:

_To Eric,_

_You should step up your game or you'll be too far behind to do anything else. Some people are getting close to the one you care for the most. What are you going to do?_

_Better hurry..._

_End._

Feeling heat on his face, Eric went into his house. He was wondering who sent the letter and how they knew of his feelings.

"Are they that obvious?" He questioned to himself. But he suppose the letter was right and he's already got an idea of who these "people" were. It wouldn't be hard to get past them.

**-Rosetta's General Store-**

Eric was standing behind the counter, awaiting for another customer, when someone came into the shop. Looking over he saw that it was Anette. He raised an eyebrow. She normally didn't come here but dropped the letters off outside...what was she doing?

"I have a letter for you Danny." She said before handing it to him. Before he had the chance to ask who it was from she sped out the door. Looking down he saw that it was a greeting letter.

"Hm..." He thought before opening it, he then began to read it. It went like this:

_To Danny,_

_tisk tisk tisk... You have to learn to control your temper better. Not everyone is going to deal with it, especially the one you care for. Surprise, no? It's not that hard to see how you feel, to me anyways. Luckily for this special person it's harder to see. There are other people in this game, can you pass them and win?_

_Let's find out..._

_End._

After reading it Eric felt two things: Angry and embarrassed. He was angry that someone was able to see past his tempermental exterior but he was embarrassed that they knew who he was interested in. He was so busy ranting in his mind that he didn't notice it when Rosetta came in.

"Danny? What are you doing?" She questioned. "And why is your face red?" He looked at her before stuffing the letter in his pocket.

"I was waiting for a customer and to the second question...no reason." He said before watched as someone came into the shop. It was Eunice.

"Thank god." He thought before getting to work. Rosetta looked at him, oddly, before walking off. Something was up, and she wanted to find out what.

* * *

**SilentAngeli: Well, this is the end of this story. The next part will be called: Romancing...It's not Easy. Read it to see what happens.**


End file.
